The game of chess has been played for centuries, and the the 64 square layout of the classic chessboard is commonly known and used. Chess is a game that is often played in public places, in tournaments and clubs. Players of the game transport their own chess boards and accessories to the place of play. The chessboard of choice of most chess players in tournament play is the vinyl chess mat. A vinyl chess mat is a square piece of white or off-white vinyl with the typical chess board 64 square configuration printed upon the white or off-white (rubberized) side of the vinyl. The printing can be of any darker color, to create the "black" squares. Most chess players carry their chess mats rolled up and tied with a rubber band, with their accessories placed in a bag of some sort. I observed, at many such tournaments, that chess players need an easier way to transport their portable chess mats and necessary accessories. This invention satisfies that need, allowing chess players to conveniently carry their chess pieces, pencils, recording pads and chess clocks inside the vinyl chess mat, which converts into a carrying case and has handles for easier transportation and is in a compact package. The pliant nature of the vinyl allows the carrying case to accommodate larger, rigid accessories, such as larger chess clocks.